Beware of the Miku Miku Germs♪
Beware of the Miku Miku Germs♪ (みくみく菌にご注意♪ Mikumiku-kin ni Gochuui♪ ) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che debuttato nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA scritto e prodotto da Hayaya. Apparizioni di gioco La canzone debutatto nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA dove può essere sbloccato cancellando moon. E 'disponibile anche in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater 2nd con lo stesso identico gioco di ritmo e PV (anche se con grafica ad alta definizione aggiornati). "Beware of the Miku Miku Germs♪" è anche presente in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone ed è stato anche uno dei primi canzoni nella versione iniziale del gioco arcade come con altre canzoni nella prima gioco di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA. La canzone restituito in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd (e Dreamy Theater 2nd) in cui è stato sbloccato dopo aver cancellando Melt. Ha caratterizzato la stessa identica PV che aveva nel suo predecessore. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "Beware of the Miku Miku Germs♪" è stato incluso nella canzone pacco Future Sound. Info di gioco di ritmo ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade/Future Tone'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd'' Liriche Giapponese=あなたの脳内まさぐっちゃうわ おでこの先まで みくみく菌で侵してくの みくみくみくみくみく ヘッドホンからささやく毎日 ほらね みくみくみくみくみく 目から耳から侵入するのよ いつのまにか (危険な領域に) 住み着いたの (ステレオで響くわ) 私のこと (ただの音源じゃないのよ) あなどると痛い目見るから♪ リアルな一線 超えてみせてね あなたの 私 ほとばしらせてあげるの だからお願いよカタチにしてね 私の言葉 みんなに聞いて欲しいから みくみくみくみくみく ネギと踊り続けるの毎日 ほらね みくみくみくみくみく ネギも耳から侵入するのよ 私のこと (ステキな音楽で) 伝えたいの (えっちなのはやめてね) あなたの手で (生命吹き込んで欲しいの) 歌わせて 音痴にしないで！ 「もー へたくそ」 奇跡な一瞬 見逃さないで あなたの 私ふくらませてあげるから みんなのキモチをくすぐっちゃうわ 世界の果てまで みくみく菌で侵してくの リアルな一線 超えてみせてね あなたの 私 ほとばしらせてあげるの だからお願いよカタチにしてね 私の言葉 みんなに聞いて欲しいから|-|Romaji=anata no nounai masagucchau wa odeko no saki made miku miku kin de okashiteku no miku miku miku miku miku HEADPHONE kara sasayaku mainichi hora ne miku miku miku miku miku me kara mimi kara shinnyuu suru no yo itsunomanika (kiken na ryouiki ni) sumitsuita no (STEREO de hibiku wa) watashi no koto (tada no ongen janai no yo) anadoru to itai me miru kara♪ REAL na issen koete misete ne anata no chikara watashi hotobashirasete ageru no dakara onegai yo katachi ni shite ne watashi no kotoba minna ni kiite hoshii kara miku miku miku miku miku negi to odoritsuzukeru no mainichi hora ne miku miku miku miku miku negi mo mimi kara shinnyuu suru no yo watashi no koto (suteki na ongaku de) tsutaetai no (ecchi na no wa yamete ne) anata no te de (inochi fukikonde hoshii no) utawasete onchi ni shinaide! "mou hetakuso" kiseki na isshun minogasanaide anata no chikara watashi fukuramasete ageru kara minna no kimochi o kusugucchau wa sekai no hate made miku miku kin de okashiteku no REAL na issen koete misete ne anata no chikara watashi hotobashirasete ageru no dakara onegai yo katachi ni shite ne watashi no kotoba minna ni kiite hoshii kara|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di damesukekun' I’ll touch and feel around the inside of your brain, I’ll infect to the top of your forehead with Miku Miku bacteria miku miku miku miku miku I whisper everyday from your headphones See, miku miku miku miku miku I infect you through your eyes and ears While you didn’t know (in the dangerous area) I settled inside you (I echo with stereo sound) If you think of me as nothing (I’m not just a synthesizer) You’ll meet something trouble♪ Show me you break your wall, I’ll let you bubble forth your creativeness So please, make my Unformed words real, ‘cause I want them heard by everyone miku miku miku miku miku I’m dancing with leeks every day See, miku miku miku miku miku leeks invade you through your ears, too I wanna show (with beautiful music) Everything of me (no obscene ones) With your hand (please give me life) And make me sing, don’t make me out of tune! (You, clumsy) Don’t miss the inspired moment; I’ll boost up your creativeness I’ll tickle everyone’s heart, I’ll infect to the ends of the earth with Miku Miku bacteria Show me you break your wall, I’ll let you bubble forth your creativeness So please, make my Unformed words real, ‘cause I want them heard by everyone Video Project DIVA = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki *VocaDB en:Beware of the Miku Miku Germs♪ Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2007 Categoria:Canzoni DLC